life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Santa Monica Dream
"Santa Monica Dream" (em português, O Sonho de Santa Monica) é um single composto por Angus & Julia Stone do seu álbum Down the Way e é apresentada no primeiro e terceiro episódio de Life is Strange. Letra Inglês= Inglês : Goodbye to my Santa Monica dream : Fifteen kids in the backyard drinking wine : You tell me stories of the sea : And the ones you left behind : Goodbye to the roses on your street : Goodbye to the paintings on the wall : Goodbye to the children we'll never meet : And the ones we left behind : And the ones we left behind : I'm somewhere, you're somewhere : I'm nowhere, you're nowhere : You're somewhere, you're somewhere : I could go there but I don't : Rob's in the kitchen making pizza : Somewhere down in Battery Park : I'm singing songs about the future : Wondering where you are : I could call you on the telephone : But do I really want to know? : You're making love now to the lady down the road : No, I don't, I don't want to know : I'm somewhere, you're somewhere : I'm nowhere, you're nowhere : You're somewhere, you're somewhere : I could go there but I don't : Goodbye to my Santa Monica dream : Fifteen kids in the backyard drinking wine : You tell me stories of the sea : And the ones you left behind : And the ones we left behind |-|Tradução= Tradução : Adeus ao meu sonho de Santa Monica : Quinze crianças no quintal bebendo vinho : Você me diz histórias do mar : E aqueles que você deixou pra trás : Adeus à rosas em sua rua : Adeus às pinturas na sua parede : Adeus às crianças que nós nunca conhecemos : E aqueles que deixamos pra trás : E aqueles que deixamos pra trás : Eu estou em algum lugar, você está em algum lugar : Eu estou em lugar algum, você está em lugar algum : Você está em algum lugar, você está em algum lugar : Eu poderia ir lá, mas eu não vou : Rob está na cozinha fazendo pizza : Em algum lugar no Battery Park : Eu estou cantando músicas sobre o futuro : Querendo saber onde você está : Eu poderia chamá-lo pelo telefone : Mas eu realmente gostaria de saber? : Você está fazendo amor agora com a senhora na estrada : Não, eu não, eu não quero saber : Eu estou em algum lugar, você está em algum lugar : Eu estou em lugar algum, você está em lugar algum : Você está em algum lugar, você está em algum lugar : Eu poderia ir lá, mas eu não vou : Adeus ao meu sonho de Santa Monica : Quinze crianças no quintal bebendo vinho : Você me diz histórias do mar : E aqueles que deixamos pra trás : E aqueles que deixamos pra trás Interpretação A canção é sobre mudanças após uma dolorosa separação. Representa Chloe e seu relacionamento com Rachel Amber. Ela toca diretamente após a conversa de Chloe e Max sobre o desaparecimento de Rachel em seu quarto. Assim que toca, ela pede para Max deixa-lá sozinha, pensando sobre o seu relacionamento com Rachel. A letra da música reflete o momento em que duas garotas (Chloe e Rachel) não podem se reunir, assim também como Chloe não sabe nada sobre as atividades ilícitas de Rachel sob suas costas.Referindo-se ao relacionamento secreto de Rachel com Frank, o qual as linhas "Você está fazendo amor agora com a senhora na estrada / Não, eu não, eu não quero saber" A partir do primeiro episódio, a música do jogo anuncia informações que nos são disponibilizadas mais tarde. Videos Life Is Strange Soundtrack - Santa Monica Dream por Angus & Julia Stone Referências en:Santa Monica Dream pl:Santa Monica Dream ru:Santa Monica Dream Categoria:Trilha Sonora (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Life is Strange